


THE AIRPORT FROM HELL

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [7]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Angst, M/M, Missing flights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: I KNEW I couldn't keep doing drabbles!!So this one is a double drabble - 200 words - and it was STILL necessary for me to edit out all those extra words!!





	THE AIRPORT FROM HELL

**Author's Note:**

> I KNEW I couldn't keep doing drabbles!!   
> So this one is a double drabble - 200 words - and it was STILL necessary for me to edit out all those extra words!!

“Cap’n! Starsky’s plane may have crashed! Have you heard _ANYTHING_?”

“No. I’ll check and get back with you!”

“Page me at the airport. I’m heading there to see what I can find out.”

Hutch hung up the phone, and ran for the Torino. It would be faster than his car. Driving like a maniac, he got to the airport in record time, parked in a police only spot, and ran inside to the Air East desk, which was surrounded by people.

He flashed his badge to get to the harried attendant. She looked at the badge and said, “Officer, I can only tell you that we had two planes leave from New York, and one of them we have been unable to contact. We are not sure what has happened. Radar has an image of two planes, but we are not sure if both are ours.”

“Can you give me a list of passengers names on both planes?” Hutch was frantic, but tried to keep himself calm, to better his chances of getting information.

“We don’t have passenger lists at this time. I’m sorry.”

Other people began yelling and shoving.

Hutch stumbled to a bench, sat, and began to pray.


End file.
